


вместе

by Mczeref



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mczeref/pseuds/Mczeref
Summary: Гордость в нём ещё осталась. Настолько, насколько может остаться гордость в столетней хтони, которая дала себя трахнуть в заброшке пятнадцатилетке.
Relationships: Greed/Ling Yao
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	вместе

Внутри всё горело, тянулось. Ощущалось, будто что-то сломалось, не выдержало напора, сколько бы не прогибалось. И всё же… И всё же было очень хорошо.

Линг не двигался. Тяжело дышал, нависал сверху, положив руки по бокам от головы Грида, и ждал. Грид даже не уверен, ждал ли он того, что сам Грид привыкнет, или пытался сам собраться. Он так тяжело дышал и подрагивал, что ощущалось то, как сильно он сдерживается.

Грид смотрел в его глаза, глаза, которые он так часто видел в зеркале. До того знакомые, что на мгновение становится неловко, ведь, эй, ты трахаешься с собственным отражением. Не стыдно? Нет, не стыдно. Грид выглядел иначе. Пусть они были сейчас одинаковыми — у него другая внешность. Может, в будущем ещё изменится. Но пока эта внешность его устраивает.

Линг облизывает губы, делает один глубокий вдох и неосторожно двигается. Они стонут вместе, Линг — опуская голову ниже, Грид — выгибаясь. Всё было слишком хорошо, слишком ярко, они оба чувствовали, что одного неосторожного движения достаточно, чтобы кончить. Поэтому тянули. Как могли, но тянули.

— Эй… — Линг поднимает взгляд затуманенных глаз. — Ты в порядке?

Его член внутри Грида пульсирует, ощущается очень остро, очень близко. Грид сдерживает порыв захныкать, потому что до такого он ещё не опускался, поэтому просто смотрит в его глаза в ответ, руками хватаясь за чужую одежду. Нужно сказать, что он в порядке. Давай же, скажи, что ты в норме.

— Я- Ах… Нн…

Прекрасно. Ты отлично справился.

Грид бросает попытки что-то сказать, устало откидывает голову назад и закрывает глаза. Линг сейчас часть него, и это уже не буквально, как было прежде, нет, он не внутри него где-то в глубине души. Он вошёл в него, взял на полу заброшки, даже не дотерпев до их поместья. Да и, чего уж греха таить, Грид и сам терпеть не мог. Но теперь Линг здесь, и при этом внутри него, и это ощущалось совершенно иначе.

Это ощущалось горячо. Во всех смыслах. Грид горел, но ещё он думал обо всём этом и ему становилось ещё лучше, хотя Линг даже не двигался, даже не прикасался к нему. Сама мысль о том, что он сейчас тут, рядом, _внутри_ разжигала внутреннее пламя.

— Я начинаю двигаться… — Говорит он хриплым голосом. — Держись.

За что держаться?

Линг усаживает его на своих коленях поудобнее, и одних лишь этих малых движений хотелось вскрикнуть. Грид сдерживается. Собирает волю в кулак, зажимает рот рукой, жмурит глаза и сдерживается.

А Линг делает первое движение навстречу. И это так сильно распаляет, вытягивает стон изо рта буквально силой, но хорошо, что застонали они оба. Вероятно, Линг не услышал, и оно и к лучшему.

А внутри всё горело. Грид сжимает руки в кулаки, комкая чужую одежду, опускает голову, сжимает зубы. Как же было хорошо. Чёрт возьми, как же _хорошо_.

— Ты отлично справляешься, милый, — слышит он голос Линга над ухом и дёргается. Что он?.. — Ты такой хороший. Так хорошо справляешься. Отлично принимаешь меня, мой замечательный…

Не договаривает, голос срывается на стон. А Грид стонет вместе с ним, потому что он толкнулся куда-то туда, очень глубоко, вызывая мгновенную реакцию. Лицо горит сильнее, чем до этого, и уже даже не понятно — из-за всего вот этого вот, или же из-за того, что сейчас говорил Линг? Господи, что он говорил, вот же идиот…

Грид ждёт, когда услышит больше. Конечно, Линг это заметит. Ему не нужно открывать лишний раз рот. Будет он ещё стелиться под кого-то, гордость в нём ещё осталась. Настолько, насколько может остаться гордость в столетней хтони, которая дала себя трахнуть в заброшке пятнадцатилетке.

Линг целует его в висок, потом в щёку, а потом… Смотрит в глаза, своими абсолютно идентичными глазами, но для Грида они не так знакомы, как могли бы. Возможно, Линг ощущает себя странно от этого, но Грид — нет. Для него они — разные люди. И всё равно Линг его целует, целует глубоко, и входит чуть грубее, срывая с чужих губ вскрик.

— Ты прекрасно справляешься, — Линг дышит ему прямо в губы, и Грид готов заплакать. — Ты такой хороший. Так идеально подходишь мне. Мой дорогой…  
— Господи, _а-ах_ , ты можешь просто з-заткнуться?! — Грид шипит, то ли от злости, то ли от того, что сейчас был особенно хороший толчок. — Хватит, _н-нн ах_ , болтать…

Линг двигается чуть быстрее, и дыхание у Грида сбивается. Он пытается дышать глубже, потому что если он не будет этого делать, он точно задохнётся, видит бог, он задохнётся. Или кончит слишком быстро. Сейчас эти два понятия ощущались равноценными.

Линг смотрит ему в глаза пристально, чуть отстраняется, и немного меняет их позицию. Теперь Грид полностью лежит спиной на полу, а Линг держит его под коленями, двигается, и… ухмыляется.

— Так уж ты хочешь, ч-чтобы я заткнулся? — Он толкнулся чуть глубже и замер на пару мгновений. Грид выгнулся, открывая рот в немом крике. — Эй… Тебе же нравится… Давай же, Грид, признай, ты ведь такой молодец…

Грид пытается сказать «прекрати», но с его губ срывается только невнятное мычание. Руками он хватает подол плаща Линга, сжимает ткань в кулаках, тяжело дышит. Слова Линга добавляют только больше ощущений, как бы Грид от них не бежал, как бы не пытался его заткнуть, господи, как же ему нравилось…

— Грид, тебе же тоже доставляет мысль, что, _ах_ , ты трахаешься сам с собой?  
— Н-нет… — Грид честен. Также честен, как сейчас его тело. — Я… Не ты…  
— Хм?

Это было опасное «хм». Грид знает это «хм» — это значит, что Линг вошёл в настроение «Засранец Линг Яо Что-То Снова Задумал Поэтому Все Должны Прятаться У Себя В комнатах Пока Можно». Комнаты у Грида тут нет, и бежать он не мог, поэтому только сжался. На это Линг тоже отреагировал негромким стоном, но всё же не растерялся.

Поднял колени Грида чуть выше, а сам опустился так низко, как это позволяла пластика Грида. Было так тяжело, так больно, так хорошо, лишь бы это не прекращалось, лишь бы…

— Скажи мне, Грид, — говорит он, смотря прямо в глаза с ухмылкой. — Тогда… Что тебя так сильно возбудило? Неужели… Мысль о том, что _я_ тебя возьму?  
— Ч-что… Нет!  
— А кто-то очень рад…

Линг усмехается, опустив взгляд ниже. Член Грида дёрнулся, Линг произнёс те слова, и чёрт бы побрал это тело, до боли честное, такое, каким Грид никогда не был в своей жизни. И Линг ухмыляется шире. Конечно, ведь он прав, ведь столетняя хтонь и правда до сих пор изнывала от желания, чтобы её взяли. Ведь это подтверждает его мысли, и это тешит его самолюбие, и, кроме того…

— Ты такой честный, Грид, тебе же это нравится? Конечно тебе нравится… Ты отлично справляешься, продолжай… Дай мне услышать свой голос, Грид, ну же, побудь хорошим для меня… Пожалуйста?  
— Ах… — Грид тяжело дышит, смотрит практически испугано на Линга, но абсолютно честно. — Ах… _Ха-а-ах!_

Линг продолжает разговаривать. Говорит что-то о том, что Грид очень чувствительный, как приятно он ощущается, когда Линг внутри, как… Грид под конец перестал слушать. Вернее, он даже не слышал — уши банально заложило. Он был слишком занят тем, что пытался хоть как-то сдержать свои порывы закричать, ведь там где-то могут ходить люди, но, что важнее… Это слишком развеселит Линга.

Со временем Грид перестаёт слышать и шлепки кожи о кожу, слышит только то, как быстро кровь разгоняется по венам. Собственный голос ощущался чужим, он и не был уверен, что вообще подаёт его. Слишком много, было слишком много всего, а Линг слишком тянул, слишком много болтал, слишком хорошо ощущался внутри Грида.

Он даже не сразу чувствует облегчение. Понимает, что оно наступило, только когда чувствует, как сперма падает ему на грудь и живот. Смотрит на неё тяжело, ощущая, как тело обмякает, и… Да. Он, наконец, кончил, и эта бесконечная пытка кончилась. Грид почти рад, пока не осознаёт, что кончил он без рук. Вот так вот…

— …только от моего члена, — продолжает его мысль вслух Линг, и в его голосе слышна улыбка. Грид не смотрит на него. — Ты молодец, Грид, ты очень большой молодец… Теперь дай мне закончить…

Парню пятнадцать. Шестнадцать? Плевать. Он подросток. Откуда он столько всего знает. Был у него вообще опыт? Почему он… Такой… _Такой_ …

Грид тихо стонет, когда ощущает, как Линг выходит из него. По прежнему слишком чувствительный, каждое лишнее прикосновение ощущается как мука. Линг, однако, не уходит — удовлетворяет себя рукой, и теперь на Гриде было вдвое больше спермы.

Мудила.

— Ты не мог куда-нибудь в другое место кончить? — Рычит он. — Как мне теперь домой идти…  
— Не волнуйся, — Линг целует Грида в лоб. — Всё будет в порядке. Придумаем что-нибудь. Давай пока просто полежим.

Грид отпихивает его от себя, вздыхает, но не сопротивляется, когда Линг обнимает его снова, уже уложившись рядом. Не сопротивляется и когда он целует его в висок, и смотрит в глаза… Точно такие же…

Господи, он же только что переспал сам с собой. Линг Яо такой конченный. Каждый раз Грид в этом убеждается.

— Я люблю тебя, Грид, — говорит он и прижимается к нему лбом.

Грид не отвечает. Смотрит в ответ, берёт его ладонь в свою и переплетает с ним пальцы. Линг и без слов знает ответ на это заявление — дал бы Грид себя трахнуть кому-то, кого бы не любил.

Правда, ему ещё нужно будет время, чтобы признать это, но они справятся с этим. Вместе.


End file.
